


Escape

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Series: Never [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluffy clouds of fluff, M/M, Sadness, Suicidal thoughts and actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Never. Ciel Phantomhive in this AU is depressed. Sebastian finds out. See what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough kudos, I might at add another part. Please don't let my efforts go to waste.

Sometimes you need an escape. You need a release. It could be anything from drawing a picture to doing drugs, but everybody needs that release. No matter who you are, you need a release. 

Ciel Phantomhive's release was cutting. The poor boy was bullied at school, ignored at home and hated everywhere. That's what he thought at least. At least he had his knife to release him from the struggles of his life.

"Young lord," Sebastian chimes from beside the bed. "Baldroy has prepared you a breakfast consisting of eggs, two sunny side up, a stack of three chocolate chip pancakes, a healthy array of fruit and a fresh pot of your preferred Earl Grey tea."

"Go away..." Ciel groans, voice muffled by the blankets over his head and the pillow stuffed on his face. "I'm not hungry. And I don't want to go to school today."

"My lord, you must eat and head out for an education. You can't very well run a company having only passed eighth grade and barely gotten through ninth. Not only would it be bad for your family name, but also for your company." Sebastian explains.

"I know, butler, you give me that speech every morning. But I really don't want to go to school today. I'm...I'm sick..." Ciel says softly. Sebastian sighs and tugs the blankets from his face. He runs a thermometer across his forehead. He reads he temperature. 

"You really are sick, my lord. Or did you rub at your forehead until it was hot?" Sebastian asks. 

"Sebastian, if I did that the temperature would barely rise. That only works with ear and mouth thermometers." Ciel scoffs.

"As you would know having spent your life faking fevers." Sebastian smiles. "I'll have Bladroy prepare you some soup and lemon tea."

"Thank you..." Ciel trails off quietly as Sebastian quietly walks out, shutting the door behind him. He stares at his wrists. "I need this day..."

:#:#:#:#

Ciel nods his head to his music, Panic! At The Disco, and taps his fingers on the table. Sebastian knocks on the door. 

"Young master? I have your tea and soup." He calls. 

"Come on in." Ciel replies, turning down his music. Sebastian enters and sets the tray down. 

"You should be resting instead of head banging, my lord." Sebastian sighs. "Head banging too much will hurt your neck and head."

"I don't care." Ciel sighs, sipping his tea.

"You should, my lord." Sebastian sighs. 

"Don't bother telling me I should care. I really don't." Ciel says absently. Sebastian sighs and stares at his hand as it lifts the porcelain cup to his lips. His crimson orbs slide down to his wrist and he frowns.

"Young lord...?" He approaches. Ciel furrows his brows and looks where his eyes are focused. He puts the cup down and hides his wrists in one quick motion. "My lord, you...?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't a clue what you're implying."

"Lord Phantomhive..." Sebastian says in a pleading, cracked voice. "Please don't lie to me like this. Not about this. Lying about having a fever is okay, but this? My lord, why didn't you say a thing...?" Ciel looks to the floor.

"Like you would care." He says softly.

"I do. I really do, master Ciel." Sebastian replies, kneeling in front of him. "I honestly do."

"Please don't tell my parens. They'll be so upset to have a failure of a son. They ignore me enough already." He pleads.

"Ignore you? Your parents don't ignore you." Sebastian dismisses the thought.

"Yes they do. Even when we have a free night to relax as a family, my father always talks with my mother about the business or the company. Never to me." Ciel says with a frown.

"They talk to you more than you realize. Your father talks to both you and your mother. You just don't reply." Sebastian says. "And even if they are busy, I'm always here. I was literally there for you from birth. I helped your mother give birth to you, announced your sex. I have helped raise you through good and bad. Why didn't you say anything to me? What has been going on? Why have you done this to yourself?"

"The kids at school...they bully me...call me the starved stray dog. I'm skinny, I have asthma, my parents are the Queen's guard dogs. Everyone sees me as the unwanted, unneeded child. They bully me, beat me, tell me my life is unimportant." Ciel whispers, tearing up. Sebastian pulls him against him.

"We're going to pull you out of school. You're too intelligent to learn along those idiotic baboons." Sebastian smiles softly when Ciel gives a breathy little laugh.

"I should have told you sooner..." He admits. "You are my escape."


End file.
